


Complementary

by Gryphaena



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Before Ping-Pong, Gen, Poetry, Quick Read, UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY!, ♫♪It's the Circle of Life♫♪
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: The earth remains. The wind moves on. The flame consumes. The water seeks a path.





	Complementary

I am earth.

Constant, patient, enduring.

Water cycles.

Wind is restless.

Fire burns away.

The earth remains.

 

I am wind.

Untamable, capricious, refreshing.

Earth erodes.

Water evaporates.

Fire destroys.

The wind moves on.

 

I am fire.

Warm, dangerous, controlled.

Wind is my servant.

Earth is parched.

Water is my end.

The flame consumes.

 

I am water.

Necessary, treacherous, calm.

Fire is put out.

Wind forms my waves.

Earth is my carving.

The water seeks a path.

**Author's Note:**

> [Written on July 10, 2010]
> 
> I haven't thought about Xiaolin Showdown in years, but I remember how fun it was to watch.
> 
> I feel like these sentences are what the Dragons might be thinking whenever they meditate.


End file.
